warriors_shatteredfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweetheart
|kit=Sweetkit |queen=Sweetheart |warrior=Sweetheart |mate=Dirtface |fmate=Twoface |daughter=Kitepaw |son=Gravepaw |livebooks=''Flying High: A Warrior's Parody, ''50 }} Sweetheart is a light brown she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Parody Series ''Flying High: A Warrior's Parody :Sweetheart is in the nursery with Dirtface, persuading him that their kits, Kitekit and Gravekit, are really his. She points out that Dirtface is brown, as well as one of their kits, therefore making them his. When Dirtface continues to express doubt, she resorts to licking him on the muzzle, causing him to succumb to her delicious-tasting fur. Afterwards, however, she ushers him out, telling him that she needs to nurse the kits. When he leaves, Sweetheart expresses her relief at not being discovered to her two kits. :The next day, Dirtface comes back with a vole. Sweetheart accepts the prey, before telling Dirtface that they need to name the kits. She reminisces on how she received the prefix 'Sweet-' for her delicious-tasting fur, while Dirtface earned the prefix 'Dirt-' for his smell, concluding that their kits must have equally beautiful names. :However, before they can name the kits, Sunflowerpaw bursts into the nursery, boasting abut a Twoleg toy she and Strawberrypaw had found near the Thunderpath. Moonshine defines the object as a kite. Sweetheart takes inspiration from this, naming one kit Kitekit. Dirtface compliments the name and nuzzles her, though steals a quick lick when she wasn't paying attention. When Sunflowerpaw adds that Babblingcreek had died trying to retrieve the kite, Sweetheart expresses her remorse, then explains to Dirtface that they should name their other kit in honor of Babblingcreek. They name their second kit Gravekit, after the graves that are dug when cats die. Dirtface wonders whether this would rub off on the kit, but Sweetheart reassures him otherwise and curls around the two kits. :Kitekit and Greenkit go out to explore, as their mothers are conveniently asleep. Later, when Butterflywing is showing Kitekit and Greenkit around, they hear Stonedstar moaning and calling catnip 'sweetheart'. Kitekit, confused, says she thought Sweetheart was asleep in the nursery, but Butterflywing explains that it is a catnip addiction, and that it was very serious. :Later, Sweetheart was asleep again, prompting Kitekit to go out and search for Yellowbelly. :When it is time for their apprentice ceremony, Sweetheart asks if they are ready. Greenkit and Kitekit are enthusiastic, but Gravekit is not as excited. She herds them out of the den, disregarding Gravekit's sour answer. Butterflywing remarks to Sweetheart that it was a good thing they couldn't hear Stonedstar, since 'he had a real binge' the previous night. Kitekit, curious, asks whether or not Rockfall would be repeating what Stonedstar was saying, but Sweetheart dismisses this, revealing that Stonedstar usually says crazy things, and Rockfall has to conduct the actual ceremony. Sweetheart is the one to point Kitekit in the right direction when it is her turn to step up for the ceremony. In the 100 OneShot Book 50 Trivia *She was named 'Sweet-' because she tasted delicious. Family '''Mate:' *Dirtface: Former mate: *Twoface: Daughter: *Kitepaw: Son: *Gravepaw: References & Citations Category:CenterClan cats Category:Queens Category:Flying High characters Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:100 OneShot characters Category:50 characters Category:Warriors